Surprises For Meredith
by MerDer McAddict
Summary: Meredith didn't have the best childhood growing up. See how Derek makes it up to her in one special night. Not the best summary, but please R&R! :D


**Rated T for some sexual references-- This story is sweet-- I had to write another one after my last story never got any hits, which is sad! Please R&R and let me know what you think! BTW this story is set back in the day…before all the kids in my Grey's Utopia were born. :]**

* * *

Meredith Shepherd lay in bed wide awake. The clock on the bedside table read 4:28, which meant that she had little less than thirty minutes left until time to get up. Today was June 24th, and Meredith was turning thirty. She had always hated her birthday, and she wasn't even sure if Derek really knew when it was, even if they had been together for five years now. He gave her gifts every now and then and would just laugh and say "Happy Birthday." Thinking about that made her smile. Bless his heart, it wasn't his fault, it was her mother's. Big shocker there, huh? Ever since Meredith could remember, her mother didn't believe in celebrations unless it came after a successful surgery. Meredith thought back to her sixteenth birthday. She had been so excited, all of her friends were getting cars and having cool parties. She had thought maybe her mom would surprise her with a car, but no. June 24th came and went and her mother didn't even acknowledge it was her birthday. Meredith had went over to a friend's house and gotten completely smashed. It was not until Ellis found some of Meredith's birthday cards from friends did she come up to Meredith and hand her a crisp Benjamin Franklin and say "Happy Birthday Meredith." Remembering back to her tenth birthday, all Meredith had wanted was a bike. Her mother was gone all day to the hospital. Meredith's nanny had baked her a cake, but no bike, and no present from her mother. Meredith sighed and rolled over as the clock went off.

Derek Shepherd knew his wife was not asleep. It was too quiet, no snoring. He also knew that today was her birthday- at least according to her medical records and her license. He knew today she was turning thirty, and he also knew that she was stewing in her thoughts, and bad childhood memories. When he felt her turn over, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Good Morning," he said. She smiled, and replied the same. Derek leaned over and kissed her lips, then her cheek. He kissed her ear and whispered, "Happy Birthday Meredith". Her eyes widened and he laughed. "Seriously?!" she asked. "Seriously" he said, kissing her. "I've always known." he laughed and headed for the shower. "I love you, she said. "Love you more". Meredith picked up one of her mother's journals from the bedside table and began to read while waiting for the shower.

Derek was rinsing off when he heard a loud thud coming from his bedroom followed by a "BITCH!" He grabbed a towel and ran back into the bedroom. "What's wrong?!" he asked Meredith, who's chest was heaving with choked back sobs. He put his arms around her, his hair dripping onto hers. "What happened Mer?" he asked his wife. She pointed to the journal she had been reading that now lay on the floor. He picked it up and read the date. June 25, 1975. "You were five?" Meredith nodded. "Which part?" She thumbed through the journal and picked a spot, handing it back to him. He began to read what Ellis Grey had written many years ago.

_**'Thatcher yelled at me this morning because I forgot that yesterday was Meredith's fifth birthday. I tried to explain that I had been extremely busy at the hospital, but he would not listen. What does Meredith care anyway, she's just a child. On our lunch break Richard convinced me to run with him to the toy store to buy Meredith something. "Better late than never", Richard said. If it were up to me, she'd be totally fine without anything, she has enough. While at the toy store, Richard walked up with some godforsaken Judy doll but I put it back. I told him we were getting something useful. I grabbed an Anatomy Jane doll off of the shelf and went to check out. Richard followed laughing. "Typical Ellis, get the kid something medical related." I smiled and kissed him, nodding. Maybe Meredith will become like her mother. Richard tried to put a bundle of lollipops in with the doll, but I put them back. No way I'm paying for teeth fillings. I came home and gave the doll to Meredith. Ungrateful child looked at it before asking me where her Judy doll was. Thatcher just sat glaring. I smacked Meredith's hand and told her to be grateful for what she had. She ran up to her room crying like the little priss she is. Sometimes I truly regret becoming a mother. My life would be so much easier without it. AND if she keeps calling organs such nonsense as the jelly pouch I'm throwing the damn doll away! '**_

Derek put the journal down, infuriated with the woman, however dead she may be. "Your mother definitely would not have won "Mother of the Year", he said, wiping her tears. Meredith laughed. "No, definitely not." "Sorry I scared you, just reading it made me mad all over again, especially since I read it today." "But, I did get you out of the shower faster," she said, laughing. "I'm sorry your mother was such a bitch to you." He leaned over Meredith, hugging her close. Her hands reached up to his towel, unhooking it from his hips. "Can I have my present?" she asked slyly, kissing him. "Yes you may, he said, climbing on top of her. "Happy Birthday".

Later that day while in his office, Derek clicked off of eBay with a huge grin on his face. Mark Sloan walked in the door and stopped. "What are you grinning like that for?" he asked. Derek laughed. "I just bought Meredith a Judy doll like she wanted but never got when she was five. It will be here in a few hours, I can't believe I lucked up and somebody in actual SEATTLE had one!" he said, dancing around in his chair. Mark laughed. "Oh boy you two are nauseating." Derek laughed again. "What time are you and Lexie showing up tonight? I'm bringing Meredith in at 8pm." "Lexie said we were leaving at seven. How does Mer NOT know? You've been planning this surprise party for weeks!" Mark exclaimed, shoving x-rays in Derek's hands. "That's my wife, totally and completely clueless sometimes!" he said, holding up the x-rays.

Cristina walked beside Meredith smirking. "What the hell are you looking like that for?" Meredith asked, confused at her best friend's expression. "Oh no reason, just remembering something Owen said this morning." she said, quickly wiping the look off her face. Damn, she hoped she didn't blow it, because tonight was going to be epic for Meredith. "Ugh I can't handle more talk of Owentina sex." Meredith laughed. "Stop calling us Owentina, MerDer!" Cristina laughed, hitting at Meredith. The two walked down the the cafeteria.

Izzie Karev walked into the Shepherd household and smiled. It was all clean and shiny…but not for long! She hefted the big bag of decorations to the counter as Alex walked in carrying a cooler. "I'm glad that Derek gave us the whole day off, he grumbled. This will take forever!" "Oh shut up, we'll be done fast, then we can go pick up the food." "Why do you volunteer us for these things?" "Meredith is one of my best friends, and Derek is a good friend of yours. Plus, how often does Meredith turn thirty? Only once! So stop griping and help your wife!" "Yes dear," Alex said, kissing Izzie. Before too long the house had balloons, streamers, and a huge **'HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY MEREDITH**!' sign hanging up. "My work here is finished." Izzie sighed happily. "Finally," Alex said leading her to the car. They still had food to get.

"Are you going to take me to dinner?" Meredith asked as Derek escorted her to their car. "Yes, but first we have to stop by the house so I can give you your present." "I thought I got my present this morning, she laughed. "What else do I get?" Derek smiled. "You'll see, just be patient." He himself could barely sit still. Izzie had sent him a text two hours ago saying everything was ready, and people had began to trickle in. He sent a text to her then : "On way with Mer. ETA: 5 mins. Have everyone hide." "Who are you texting?" Meredith asked, curious. "Mark." Meredith nodded okay. As they drove, Meredith reached for Derek's hand. "This day could not get any better. Several people came up and told me Happy Birthday today. It may have taken thirty years, but this has been a wonderful day. I may start to like my birthday." Derek laughed. "I'd hope so sweetie." He pulled into their long driveway. Meredith sat up straighter in her seat. "Why are lights on in the house?" "Probably Izzie left them on. She was dropping off you a present." "Oh okay." Derek got out and opened the door for Meredith. "And who says chivalry is dead?" she laughed hugging him. He kissed her and led her to the door. He stomped his feet on the porch before opening the door. "Spider?" Meredith laughed. Derek smiled and just nodded. He opened the door.

**"SURPRISE!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEREDITH!!" **All of their closest friends screamed. Meredith jumped in the air. "Holy hell!" she screamed, laughing. She turned to Derek. "You did this? Oh God, thank you! I could kill you, but thank you!" She put her arms around him and kissed him with all her might. He squeezed her and whispered, "Now you have your birthday party. I love you." "I love you," she whispered, tears running down her face.

She looked around. Mark and Lexie were tossing peanuts in each other's mouths, Alex and Izzie were pouring drinks, Miranda was snuggled up on the couch with her new boyfriend, Richard was digging through cds with Callie, and Arizona was talking to Cristina while Owen stood around taking pictures. Everyone was here. All of her friends, her family, were here to celebrate her. Meredith smiled. She couldn't be happier.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. She looked up at Derek who was drinking with Mark. "Who could that be?" "Why don't you open it and see?" he smirked. "Oh damn, now what?" she laughed, opening the door. A man holding a tall box stood outside the door. "Delivery for Meredith Grey Shepherd." He said. "That's me, she said, grabbing the box. "Thank you." "Happy Birthday ma'am," he said, then walked off. She shut the door with a puzzled look. "Who mailed me a present?" she laughed. "Just open it!!" Cristina and Lexie yelled. Meredith tore at the paper. Inside was another box. "Derek!" she yelled, laughing. A piece of paper on top of another box read "Happy Birthday Meredith, Love, McDreamy" in Derek's scrawled handwriting. She looked up and he was smiling at her. "Open it." he said. Meredith tore at the paper and then let out a small cry. "Oh my God Derek! Oh my God! Where did you, how did you, oh wow, how did you find this?" she said, pulling out the Judy doll box. "I had one of those, Arizona yelled." "I did too, Callie said. I used to do "surgery" on her!" That caused everyone to laugh. Meredith was caught up looking into Derek's blue eyes and smile. She put the doll down and went into his outstretched arms. "You have no idea what this means to me. You are the best husband anyone could ever have, and you're all mine. You have made my day, and my life. Thank you so much for this great birthday. It made up for the past twenty-nine." Derek leaned over and kissed her. "You're welcome, I wanted to make it up to you." "How did you plan it all?" "Your friends are great helpers, plus you know Izzie-- she took over most of it." They laughed. Meredith stood up in her chair. "Thank you everyone! You all are the best!" Everyone raised their glasses to Meredith. "Happy Birthday Meredith!" She nodded, toasting. "Let's party!"

Much later that night after everyone had left and the house had been haphazardly cleaned up, Derek and Meredith lay in each others arms, sweat still glistening off of their bodies. He kissed her forehead, then her lips, and her ears, causing her to giggle. He moved down to her chest. She raised up and looked at him, the moonlight causing her eyes to shine. "I still can't believe you got me a cake shaped like a brain." She laughed. Derek smiled, "Well I thought you'd like it!" "You were wrong. I LOVED it!" She kissed him. "I'll have to try to top this day when you turn forty." He grimaced. "Well you've still got three years, let's not think about it." She laughed again. "You know what I want to think about?" "What, he murmured, kissing her again. "Babies. I'm ready, and I want to have your babies, Derek Shepherd." He sat up and looked her in the eyes. "Seriously?!" He exclaimed. She fell back against the pillows laughing. "Seriously, seriously." He pulled her over onto him. "Well, by all means, let's get started now!" She screamed as he tickled her, and they began to wrestle.

Meredith was happy, she had her McLife back, and her McDreamy had just given her the best birthday of her entire life. Now, she thought, succumbing to Derek's touches, she was going to start a _McFamily_.

-Fin-


End file.
